


gajos de naranja

by jongens



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongens/pseuds/jongens
Summary: cyrus nunca ha dado su primero beso y tampoco tiene permitido comer gajos de naranja.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 4





	gajos de naranja

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

era un día tranquilo en jefferson middle school. el timbre sonó dando aviso al receso y los niños salieron disparados hacia el patio.

cyrus goodman no se sentía del todo animado ese día. sus dos mejores amigas no habían ido a clases y seguramente no lo harían en toda la semana.

agarró su lonchera y se dirigió hacia una banca que estaba vacía. su tranquilidad no duró ni medio segundo, dos estudiantes se sentaron junto a él.

era jonah beck y amber kippen, el chico le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas características, la rubia solo lo ignoró para besar a su novio.

conocía a jonah, compartían algunas clases. era un chico atractivo y tan amable con todos. era inevitable no sentir algo hacia él.

suspiró mordiendo su sándwich y tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.  
la tentación lo venció y volvió a mirar aquella pareja.

se besaban con desesperación, parecía que no habían traído nada comestible ese día.

la rubia se percató de la mirada del chico, lo miró molesta para luego enseñarle el dedo del medio.

cyrus se sonrojó y desvío rápidamente la mirada.

**"que vergüenza, espero que este día acabe rápido"**

el timbre sonó y salió corriendo hacia el salón de música.

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

"¿entonces no sabes cuándo volverá buffy?"

cyrus negó lentamente mientras sacaba el candado de su bicicleta.

"nop, me dijo que estaba resfriada y que había contagiado a andi cuando se juntaron"

marty asintió.  
"genial, gracias amigo" dijo para luego irse.

cyrus lo saludó. al menos se había hecho un nuevo amigo ese día. 

se subió a la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear hacia su casa. no vivía muy lejos pero estaba yendo rápido.

**"¿qué se sentirá besar a alguien?¿qué se sentirá besar los labios de jonah beck?"**

se sonrojó y cerró sus ojos. estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vió que se dirigía hacia un auto estacionado en la calle.

cuando se dió cuenta ya era muy tarde para reaccionar, solo supo que ya estaba en el asfalto y sintió que sus párpados se volvían pesados.

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

el sonido de un piano tocándose resonaron en su mente.

  
cyrus abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía mareado. lo primero que vió fue un plato de naranjas sobre una mesita de luz.

se acomodó lentamente, sintiendo algo húmedo y frío en su frente.

**"es un trapo. ¿dónde estoy?¿quién me trajo aquí?"**

recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que se encontró con la razón de la música.

**"oh, un chico"**

el rubio dejó de tocar el piano y se giró para observarlo unos segundos en silencio.

"tu bicicleta está rota" dijo.

cyrus hizo una mueca. sus padres lo matarían, bueno, no realmente pero le darían una charla de una hora por cada padre, en total serían cuatro horas.

ya se estaba agobiando de solo pensarlo.

el otro chico carraspeó llamando su atención. "¿estás bien? se nota que fue una gran caída"

el menor asintió. "gracias por ayudarme y dejarme descansar, fue muy amable de tu parte"

el ojiverde sonrió. "no te preocupes, ¿seguro estás bien? puedo llamar a un médico o a tus padres"

"¡no! estoy bien, no quiero que me regañen desde temprano"

"comprendo"

el silencio cayó en ellos. cyrus todavía se sentía algo mareado pero prefería irse, el ambiente se había vuelto incómodo.

"lamento si te molesté con el piano. mi hermana es una molestia y tuve que venir aquí"

"tocas bastante bien, no fue una molestia hasta diría que fue una buena forma de despertar"

tj sonrió ante el comentario. "¿lo crees? mi madre es profesora de piano pero jamás me enseñó, solo sé algunas notas"

"lo creo. deberías decirle que te enseñé, se nota que eres bueno"

"gracias. ¿eres de jefferson middle school? creo que te he visto"

"sip, estoy en séptimo. ¿tu eres el capitán de basketball?"

el chico asintió con una sonrisa arrogante. "lo soy. soy tj"

"lo sé. yo soy cyrus" dijo señalándose a si mismo.

"bien cyrus, ¿quieres comer algo?"

"está bien"

tj dejó el piano y fue hacia la cocina. el pelinegro se levantó para seguirlo pero apenas tocó el suelo sintió el frío de este. miró hacia abajo y se encontró que no traía sus zapatillas.  
seguramente el rubio se las había quitado y había visto sus medias con dibujos de dinosaurios.

sintió su rostro calentarse de la vergüenza. rápidamente se puso las zapatillas y fue a la cocina.

el mayor estaba cortando naranjas y apenas lo vió le ofreció.

"oh gracias pero las naranjas y los brackets no se llevan bien"

"no me había dado cuent-"

"¡cállense!" una chica rubia desde la sala les gritó. estaba tratando de escuchar la televisión pero no podía hacerlo aunque estuviera a unos escasos centímetros de ella.

"cillinsi" su hermano la imitó con una voz bastante aguda para luego ponerse un gajo de naranja en la boca e ir a la sala.

cyrus solo rió por lo bajo y lo siguió.

el más alto se tiró hacia la chica, quien era amber, cyrus se sorprendió bastante, no sabían que eran hermanos.

tj fingía querer besarla con la naranja en la boca y amber solo lo empujaba molesta.

el menor no pudo aguantar la risa que le causaba esa escena.

el rubio se apartó de su hermana y vió como aquel chico le sonreía divertido.

**"parece agradable"**

"vamos, salgamos de aquí"

antes de retirarse, el azabache miró la pantalla de la tv viendo como dos personas se besaban.

**"debe ser una broma. ¿a caso todo me recordará que no he dado mi primer beso? soy patético".**

"¡underdog, ándale, let's go!"

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

  
estaban caminando por el vecindario tranquilamente y hablando de cualquier tema que surgiera. tj le había mostrado como quedó la bicicleta y realmente había tenido suerte de no romperse un brazo o ambos.

"¿tienes novia?"

cyrus se sintió un poco apenado. "no ¿y tú?"

"claro, tengo tres"

el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
"¿tres? pero eso no es correcto"

tj le restó importancia. "no les molesta compartir. una es de la escuela, otra es estudiante de piano y la última vive cerca de la casa de mis abuelos, así que solo nos vemos los fines de semana"

"oh, si ellas están de acuerdo con eso está bien, supongo"

estaban llegando a un parque de niños, estaba vacío a esa hora seguramente todos preferían dormir una siesta.

"claro. ¿vamos a los columpios? hace mucho no voy"

"¡vamos! yo lo hago, me gusta venir cuando me siento inseguro conmigo mismo"

"¿eso es seguido?" pregunto mientras se comenzaba a columpiar.

"más de lo que me gustaría admitir"

**"¿inseguro?¿qué podía hacerlo sentir de esa forma? tal vez no tener novia, se había puesto incómodo cuando le pregunté eso"**

"¿cuántas chicas has besado?

cyrus casi se cayó al escuchar eso, estaba teniendo un gay panic en ese momento.

"yo creo que veintiuno o más" comentó tj. "mi primer beso fue con una vecina cuando teníamos seis años, estaba jugando al basketball y sin querer la golpeé, se puso a llorar como desquiciada, le pregunté que podía hacer y me besó... fue tan incómodo y horrible"

cyrus se habría reído de la anécdota y por los gestos que había hecho el rubio al contarla pero estaba demasiado nervioso. esperaba que cambiara el tema.

"¿y tú?"

**"¡dios! ¿qué te he hecho?"**

"y-yo creo que no tantas"

tj arqueó una ceja ante el tartamudeo.  
"¿con alguna?"

el menor sintió su rostro enrojecerse y se levantó de los columpios para sentarse en el tobogán.

**"estoy seguro que si busco en el diccionario** **patético** **aparecerá mi foto"**

"¡por dios! ¿no te has besado con nadie?

tj realmente estaba sorprendido. cyrus era bastante atractivo y tierno, por lo poco que habían hablado podía reconocer que era simpático y agradable.

caminó hacia el tobogán. "lo siento" se sorprendió, jamás era de disculparse pero las palabras fluyeron. "no quería ofenderte, no es la gran cosa, ya en cualquier momento darás tu primer beso"

cyrus lo miraba sonrojado y con una expresión de no creerle.

"hasta mi hermana que es insoportable se ha besado con chicos, tu también podrás"

el castaño se sonrojó un poco más por el comentario. sabía que tj se refería a besar chicas pero había dicho chicos.

**"aunque fuera hetero seguramente me pasaría lo mismo. sé que nadie se fijaría en mi"**

suspiró con cansancio, sus inseguridades volvieron a atacarlo.

"¿has ido por el sendero?" el rubio se dió cuenta del cambio de actitud, ahora quería animarlo.

cyrus lo miró curioso y negó.  
"¡bueno, vamos! te gustará" estiró su mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

comenzaron a caminar y se metieron a un descampado. la tarde era cálida y el cielo tenía toques anaranjados.

tj se dió cuenta que el otro chico caminaba distraídamente viendo todo a su alrededor. sus manos estaban bastante cerca, podía apostar que no se rozaban solo por un escaso centímetro.  
le pareció raro pero igual no se alejó.

caminaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que llegaron a una especie de tubo de alcantarilla sin usar.

kippen ingresó y cyrus hizo lo mismo. estaban sentados de forma confrontada.

el pelinegro estaba algo inquieto, sentía la mirada clavada del ojiverde sobre el.

el lugar era algo extraño, no exactamente romántico pero podría funcionar para algo así.  
"¿trajiste a tus novias aquí?"

"más de una... a la vez"

el menor lo miró confundido. "¿qué significa eso?

tj rió. "de verdad nunca besaste a nadie"

cyrus frunció su ceño y desvío la mirada molesto. otra vez volvían a ese tema.

"no te preocupes, no es tan grave"

el pelinegro asintió. no era la gran cosa pero sus amigas ya habían besado y se estaba sintiendo mal de ser el único que no lo había hecho.

suspiró exhausto. "estoy seguro que no besaré a nadie hasta que me saquen estas cosas" dijo señalando sus brackets.

tj se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. lentamente llevó su mano hacia la boca de cyrus y tocó aquellas cosas metálicas.

el menor se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente.

tj sintió como su corazón latía más rápido al verlo sonreír. era lindo.

poco a poco se fue acercando al azabache hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro . cyrus también se acercó, provocando que sus narices se rozaran y sintiera la respiración del contrario golpeándolo en el rostro.

su corazón comenzó a latir exageradamente rápido y sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

tj acercó su mano a la mejilla del chico y se fue acercando hasta cerrar aquel espacio con sus labios.

al principio solo fue un apretón de labios pero de forma lenta los fue moviendo suavemente para que cyrus pudiera seguirle el ritmo.

los labios de cyrus eran tan dulces y suaves, tenía ganas de morderlos pero se reprimió a no hacerlo.

**"¿cómo nadie lo había besado antes? sus labios son el mismísimo paraíso"**

cyrus sentía que estaba a nada de estallar de alegría, los labios del rubio era finos y con notable experiencia. sentía como el pulgar de él le hacía pequeñas caricias en la mejilla.

goodman fue el primero en alejarse, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y llevó sus dedos para tocar sus labios.

**"fue real. ¡di mi primer beso!**  
**oh dios y fue con tj"**

"s-sabes a naranja"

después de eso salió del tubo de alcantarilla y comenzó a marcharse.

tj se quedó en shock. no podía creer que había hecho eso, había besado a un chico que apenas conoció esa tarde.

rápidamente se incorporó y siguió a cyrus, quien se había alejado bastante rapido. prefiero mantener distancia y caminó unos pasos atrás del chico.  
lo vió patear una piedra varias veces.

"espera, ¿ya te vas a casa?"

cyrus se detuvo y se dió vuelta para encararlo.

"yo... tranquilo, no le diré a nadie"

el menor estaba callado. no sabía que decir o hacer, sus emociones estaban muy revueltas.

"nunca tuve novia" confesó el mayor.

el ojimarrón abrió los ojos ampliamente ante la sorpresa que le había provocado el comentario.

"oh"

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

  
"bebé, ¿seguro que estás bien?"

la sra goodman lo miraba preocupada mientras tenía sus manos a cada lado del rostro del chico.

"si mamá, no te preocupes" dijo tratando de alejarse de las manos de su madre.

tj se conmovió ante la escena.  
la mujer le había agradecido como millones de veces por haber cuidado de su bebé.

vió que ella entraba al auto y cyrus se acercaba a él.

"yo... gracias por cuidar de mi"

"de nada, gracias a ti" no sabía exactamente que agradecía pero lo hacía.

"entonces, nos vemos"

"en el colegio, supongo"

cyrus asintió no muy convencido.

"no le digas a nadie sobre lo que pasó"

el pelinegro negó rápidamente para luego subirse al auto e irse.

siguió mirando a tj desde la ventana mientras que el rubio vió como se iba alejando aquel chico y su bicicleta destruida.

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

  
"buffy me dijo que mañana volverá" dijo alegremente marty.

cyrus sonrió y guardó sus libros para salir al patio. "la extraño, también a andi pero ella volverá recién la otra semana"

"lo sé. cyrus, no le digas a buffy que estuve preocupado por ella"

el nombrado rió. "¿crees que ella ya no lo sabe?

el chico rodó los ojos y lo golpeó en el hombro de forma juguetona. siguieron hablando hasta que marty fue llamado por el director.

goodman aprovechó para sacar su lonchera y comer algo. tenía mucha hambre. se llevó una sorpresa al abrirla y encontrarse con una bolsa con gajos de naranja dentro de ella.

sintió como una mirada estaba fija en el. levantó la vista y se encontró con tj, quien estaba con sus compañeros de basketball, todos tenían buzos celestes con el nombre de la escuela.

el rubio no podía despegar su mirada del chico de ojos marrones pero se obligó a hacerlo y siguió fingiendo interés en la conversación del grupo.

caminaron un poco más y se giró para ver por última vez hacia cyrus, se sorprendió cuando vió que el chico todavía seguía viéndolo.  
eso lo hizo sonreír y seguir su camino.

cyrus suspiró algo desanimado.  
sacó un gajo de naranja de la bolsa y se lo llevó a la boca.

su rostro se relajó y sonrió tímidamente, recordando su primer beso con tj.

🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊

**Author's Note:**

> holis espero que les haya gustado🧡  
> la historia está basada en este corto ¡véanlo! es súper lindo♡  
> https://youtu.be/eUulIittogY


End file.
